We'll Follow Her to the Grave
by Yuki Loxar
Summary: Madam always seemed to love those things, her dolls. I heard they're actually people who had their souls shattered so they just wander around aimlessly, following anyone's orders. But that's not possible. Madam wouldn't be so cruel right? Anyways, I heard she found new doll candidates recently. Tch, they'd better be grateful. I'd kill for a chance to be by her side like that.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what I'm doing, starting a new story when I'm on the 19th chapter of my first story. Looks like I've adapted the habit of it from IcePrinceRay...OH WELL. You may notice that this has appeared once before. Don't worry, you're not hallucinating and your internet isn't broken. When I first published this, I immediately lost inspiration for it but now I have regained it so I can continue with this story. Just a note, this IS going to have a connection with my other story: Books of Fate. Things from this are going to be in the sequel of or later in that story, so this is basically a spin-off of sorts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THA PLOT AND OCs**

* * *

><p>Date: September 11, XXX<p>

Location: Underground Sin

Under the country of Sin there is a maze of complex tunnels, long forgotten. Unknown to the public, there are inhabitants surviving down there. Many inhabitants. Long ago, they came together to form a civilization. And every civilization needs to have order.

It had been such a stormy day when it happened. That day...on that day I saw my mistress smile for the first time in months. As her follower, that smile was the equivalent of witnessing a miracle.

_Click Click Click Click_

The sound of my shoes hitting the ground as I ran seemed loud in the empty tunnel. I kept running until I reached the end of the long corridor, which was blocked by a wooden door. I paused, glancing around before knocking on the door 9 times.

After knocking, I glanced up at one of the cracks in the walls. The door slowly opened with a creak. It opened just wide enough for me to slip through. Upon squeezing through the thin entrance, I noticed _their_ presence.

Dolls. At least 6 of them were positioned near the door, staring blankly at me with glazed over eyes. I shuddered. They'd always been creepy, but Mistress liked them so they were kept in here.

Shrugging off their gazes, I avoided them when walking toward her destination. The Monitors. Small, thin devices bound by wires to a nearby pillar.

As I expected, Mistress was sitting in front of the screens. Something was in her hand. "Have you found anything?" I hesitantly asked Mistress.

Mistress turned to her and smiled, holding up a single device in her hands. "This one…I want him…" Mistress said sweetly. On the screen was the image of a single boy, chained up by him limbs. Though I would never admit it, he was quite attractive. His black hair complimented his white clothes.

Wait.

There was something hanging from his neck…a necklace of some kind…? Yes, it was a necklace. A necklace in the shape of a cross.

Wait.

Something else was on his neck. No, not an accessory, a tattoo of some kind. Words.

'SUBJECT C' it read. Huh, I wonder what that means…

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update this as often as I can but it'll definitely be updated at least bimonthly. This story is going to have a lot of OCs, like A LOT. As a side note, is anyone excited for 2015 animemanga? I heard Tokyo Ghoul is going to air a second season on January 8th but it's kind of filler. Something about a parallel dimension where Kaneki started off as a ghoul instead of being the newbie. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still have no idea what I'm going to do with this story, but I know I gotta do something! Just a warning, I'm going to try doing first POV sometimes so the POVs might switch in the middle of a chapter. Did anyone notice what I did with the date? That was a tragic day for 'Murica...OH WELL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THA PLOT AND OCs**

* * *

><p>Date: September 11, XXX<p>

Location: Underground Sin

I sat quietly and patiently while watching my beautiful mistress who was pacing at the moment. "Mistress…." I murmured quietly. Mistress turned towards me suddenly, having heard me. "Maria, you…" she muttered before resuming pacing.

"Do you need something of me Mistress?" I asked. _Please want something of me!_ "...Actually, yes. I do need you to do something." Mistress said. _Yes!_ "What is it?" I asked excitedly. _Well, maybe too excitedly because Mistress gave me an odd look. Whoops. _"Go to the research facility and get one of those...devices." she ordered.

"Yes Mistress." I said, bowing. _She must want information on that boy I saw earlier._ I walked out of the room, past the dolls, and back into the hallways. I'm certain they're watching me as I leave. When I get into the hallway, I pick up my pace a little and start off toward the research facility.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

_Light covered my hands, illuminating the dark room. I could feel the power flowing through my veins. _

"_Da mihi virtutem sentiendi, Secreta universi…. Amunet!" _she cried. The light shined brightly then vanished. The lights came on from overhead.

"It's no good Astrid-sama, you're just not ready yet." a woman said. "But,But! Onee-sama can do it!" A young Astrid whined. "Yes, because she's ready," the woman said. "You're still a seed, young one, your sister is a flower."

"Then, can you do it too Sensei?" Astrid asked, looking up at her. Sensei laughed and patted her head. "Once upon a time I was able to do such things," she said. "Now,all I do is teach." she said, reminiscing.

"Don't feel sad Sensei! I think you're a great teacher!" Astrid said cheerfully. Sensei smiled before looking at the clock on the far wall and gasping. "My goodness! You're going to be late for sparring! We need to get you to the dojo immediately!"

Sensei grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. After a few twists and turns, they reached a set of wooden double doors. "I can take it from here Sensei!" Astrid said before opening the doors wide. Inside was a spacious room with a few throne-like chairs on one wall. In those chairs were 3 people.

"Good afternoon Grandmother, Father, Grandfather." Astrid greeted with a bow. The three merely nodded in response. There was someone else in the room. It was a boy, roughly the same age as her. He was standing in the middle of the room.

"Good evening to you too, Gil." she said. He just nodded like the others. She walked in front of him and took her stance. He took his as well. Grandmother took out a bell and rung it.

Gil sprang forward and immediately went for her abdomen. She swiftly turned to the side and swung her elbow toward his face. He dove to the floor then rolled before lunging toward her once again. He high-kicked which she dodged by bending backwards. She quickly grabbed his ankle and bent backwards again, with more force this time, and let go. He slammed into the ground, face first.

She turned around while Grandmother rang the bell again, signalling the end of the match. Astrid bowed again before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>I threw the door open causing everyone to stop and stare. "Hi," I said casually. "Good evening." They all said in sync before returning to their work. I walking into the room, closing the steel door behind me.<p>

I paused and took a moment to survey the busy room. There were workers in uniforms scurrying about the large space, people going up and down the rusted yet stable stairs.

_Good they're all still functioning_. I walked over to the left wall, where the large cabinets and many shelves were. _Let's see..._I scanned the filled shelves until I found what I was looking for. _Ah! Here it is! _

I grabbed hold of the tablet-like device and unplugged it from the charging station. I pressed down on the power button and held it that way for a few seconds until the screen lit up.

As soon as it finished starting up, I went to the personal data base and opened a file. An image popped up, a girl. _Found you ..._

I turned the image to holographic form then tapped the info box.

**#14: Ayano**

**Race: human**

**Ability: summoning**

**Relatives: unknown**

_Huh? That's it? _ I sighed at the database's lack of knowledge. "I guess I'll have to go gather information again..." I accidentally said aloud.

"Are you going to go outside, Maria-san?" A high pitched yet familiar voice asked. I turned and looked down at the little one. "Unfortunately, I need more data." I said.

The little one known as Ito deflated slightly. "Make sure to collect samples while you're up there." She said. I walked past her and toward the door. "I will." I said as I exited.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, another chapter done! This story is going quite well to say the least. But, the more I work on this the less I work on the other one….oh well. Did anyone else read chapter 414, just….damn….RIP Igneel. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is getting fun to write. I managed to make timeline for my other story so it won't be so confusing for me to write about, hopefully it'll work. This story is doing good in terms of views but not so hot in terms of reviews...well, its still new and patience is key (along with speed). BTW, the little girl's name is not something else so go check the previous chapter before reading this. On a side note, the Book of Fate series is going to be kind of similar to Pandora Hearts in terms of order of events but like Puella Magi Madoka Magica in terms of abilities and something else. Also, this is officially the prequel to Book of Fate.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and plot.**

* * *

><p>Location: Underground Sin<p>

Date: September 12, XXX

"I'm off, Mistress." I announced before bowing and turning to the door.

"Do take care of yourself," Mistress said sweetly, although she wasn't looking at me at all. "Yes, I will." I said with a small smile. I passed her dolls again. _Gets_ _creepier every time _I thought as I exited her room. Once the door was shut completely, I took off for my room.

5 minutes later I was standing in front of the green door to room, panting. I grabbed the handle and yanked it, opening the door with a creak. I stepped through the gap and shut it behind me. It was pitch black inside. "Einschalten!" I said loudly. Two seconds later, the room was bathed in light.

_That's better. _I walked over to my bed, which was neat thanks to yours-truly, and grabbed my brown backpack. Almost immediately, I started stuffing it with items. Brush, knife, hair and pepper sprays, paper, pens, and journal. _I think that's all of it._ I thought with a nod.

I walked out and locked the door behind me, the lights would automatically turn off in a few minutes anyway. On that note, I set off toward the 'dock' as they called it. It was actually just where people went to get to the sewers.

On my way I passed a conference room. As I passed in front of the door I was sure I heard shouting. But violence wasn't really tolerated don here, so who ever was disagreeing wouldn't be able to do anything but shout. And yet...I couldn't stop myself from pressing my ear against the door.

"...at's a horrible idea!"

"Wh...ot? We need people for Mistress!"

"She's the…...for heaven's sake!"

"Yeah! …...…...would be suicide!"

_I can't hear them very well….Is the door really that thick? _I thought as I pressed my ear harder against the door.

"As…...is a very…...person!"

"Exactly why we need her! She has….legendary book!"

"Amunet is….with it we could…."

"I disagree! We…..have the….."

"But Mistress isn't interested in her! She..…."

"That's right! That raven haired…"

"His…..Senryu!"

"...That Senryu boy he…"

I pulled away from the door and sighed in defeat. _I just can't hear any of them…_

I straightened, cleared my throat, and continued on my way.

I followed the usual route; right, right, left, up the stairs, straight, left.

Finally I came to the dock and was about to open the door when someone grabbed my skirt. I turned and looked down only to see little Ito standing there.

"What are you doing here little one?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Maria-san...the tragedy is coming." she said quietly, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Tragedy? That's impossible, what could bring a tragedy?" I questioned.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. "The tragedy! It's…It's going to erase us all!" she sobbed. Although startled, I kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders. "There is no tragedy. We are going to be safe from any danger because the Mistress will always save us." I said sternly.

She wiped her eyes and nodded weakly. "Ito!" A woman's voice yelled. Ito and I both looked up and saw her mother running towards us. "What has gotten into you child?" She asked. "M-Mother...I apologize." Ito almost whispered.

I gave her a little shove towards her mother before turning back around. "I apologize Ito, but I must depart." I said, opening the door. "Have luck!" Her mother said as I walked through the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ended on a rather odd note. I have decided…..to dedicate myself to update this every 5 days! BTW, I changed the girl's name because I'm terrified of any form of copyright strike so...just to be safe... A lot more frequent than the other story! Has anyone read Fairy Tail's chapter 415 (if not, spoilers ahead)? It almost got me with the feelz. Hopefully Natsu'll get character development. This is the perfect chance, DON'T WASTE IT MASHIMA! And the dragons had the same situation Silver had; being half-dead and away from their 'children'. Did anyone realize that Igneel's death was kinda useless considering he would've died right after the fight anyway? Acnologia just made it more dramatic. I wish Hiro could've shown when everyone got back together and not just skipping over it. ANYWAY, the tartaros arc is basically just need chapter 416 to wrap it up. Too bad we have to wait a few days longer for it, CURSES! <strong>

**Not to sound insensitive, but WAITING FOR GRAY AND JUVIA TO CONFRONT EACH OTHER SO HARD! Also waiting for Gray and Lucy to explain their new powers to everyone. I hope their powers are permanent so Lucy doesn't have an excuse for not fighting like everyone else. **

**Rant over.**

**Well, until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, A BIG THANKS TO Amethystfairy1 for reviewing! Someone around here cares. Second, due to a suggestion, this story will be taking a turn for the better. If it goes according to plan. On a side note, I recently saw Markiplier play a game called Presentable Liberty. The ending was so sad and depressing, I cried. And I'm usually a pretty stoic person. Charlotte! T^T**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS AND PLOT.**

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan! Onee-sama!"<p>

Both Astrid and Shion turned at the sound of their little sister's voice.

"Good morning Yui," Shion said cooly. "Morning Yui-chan!" Astrid said cheerfully.

"Astrid, use proper sentences." Shion scolded. "Sorry, I mean, I apologize sister." Astrid corrected.

"You are forgiven," Shion said while Yui ran up to them. "Today, I played with Sensei and Appa-chan!" She exclaimed happily. "You did not bother them did you?" Shion shook her head fiercely. "No, I was a good girl!" She said with pride.

"Shion-sama, Astrid-sama, Yui-san," a female voice called. All three girl turned toward the voice only to find a servant standing there. "Forgive me for disrupting you, but a letter has arrived from Garry-san." She said, holding out an envelope.

Astrid and Yui rushed over and gratefully took it. "Thank you." They said in sync. Running back to Shion, Astrid opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "You can read it this time Astrid." Shion said.

Astrid nodded and unfolded the paper and began to read its contents aloud.

_Dear children,_

_Its been a while since i last sent one of these, sorry about that._

_In any case, I'm sure you're excited to hear about my recent adventure so I won't keep you waiting. During my journey to Tenroujima island, I had to sail for quite a while and it was very warm. I could've sworn I had enough sweat to fill a bucket!_

_Upon anchoring, I noticed a strange aura coming from the land, almost as if it were requesting me to leave. I guess it's to be expected from the famous Fairy Tail's holy land._

_The plants there werent very special, they were rather common in fact. But the exception was the huge tree in the middle of the island. It's roots seemed to take half the island! It was a beautiful sight nonetheless. I plan to visit the Fairy Tail guild before returning, I hear they're quite the routey bunch. But enough about me, I've been rambling again havent I? Astrid, I hear your birthday is coming up soon. Hopefully I'll be back in time to celebrate with you. Shion, I heard you're excelling in your politics studies. That's good and all but I think you should take a break and act your age every once in a while. If you're so serious, everyone will be too intimidated to approach you. Yui, I heard you're going to start your training soon. I wish you the best of luck and I'll try my best to watch you fight when I can. Well, this will be the last letter I send until I return (unless something happens which delays me)._

_Sincerely,_

_Garry_

Shion smiled, "What a nice letter." "I hope he comes back soon!" Astrid exclaimed. "Me too!" Yui agreed. "I'm sure he will, but until then we need to practice so we can impress him when he returns. " Shion said.

" Yes Onee-sama!" The younger girls cheered, standing and running off to their own classes. The servant smiled, "You all appreciate Garry-senpai very much don't you?"

Shion just smiled and walked to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was uneventful and short, oh well, at least we got a hint at who Garry is. Anyone else excited for the Tartaros arc epilogue? I'm still waiting for Gray and Juvia to talk about his dad. I heard it's 33 pages long...a dream come true. Once again, sorry for the chapter length but I'm determined to update every 5 days, regardless of the chapter 416 should come out before i update again so react to that for me pls. <strong>

**BTW, I'm considering a Juvia centered fanfic where Gray is her imaginary friend, and another story where Ultear, Lyon, and Gray are siblings but they have a special job...Naturally, it's an AU. Granted I won't be doing either of these for a while but I still wanna know...What do you think? ALSO, don't hesitate to ask any questions about any of my stories, I'll reply. And this might seem random but, does anyone have a second account? I was thinking of putting those two stories on there...**

**Review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NO TIME FOR RANT TODAY, GOTTA DO THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER : FAIRY TAIL ISNT MINE AT ALL!**

* * *

><p><em>Clank clank clank squeeeek <em>

"Kyaa!" I squealed as the ladder groaned for nth time. This time was scarier than the others, surely. My hands were still shaking but I continued climbing. '_It's alright, it's fine...this is stable..right…?' _

The ladder mockingly groaned and lurched to the side slightly. '_Oh God, oh God-' ._The ladder lurched to the other side. '_OH GOD-' _It finally settled in the center and shut up. I let out the breath I'd been holding and put shaking put my foot on the next rung.

I quietly cursed my fear of heights as I resisted the urge to look down for the millionth time. My sweaty palms slid a little every time I moved them.

The smell hit again.

I wrinkled my nose and lifted my scarf over my nose. '_Ugh, I just can't get used to this SMELL no long how I stay here.' _

After a few more minutes, I saw something. Some kind of light. "Is that the surface?" I whispered to myself. I climbed a dozen more rungs before I was sure I saw it. Moonlight.

I climbed the rest of the way very quickly, but remembering to be cautious and wary of falling. I'd just reached the rung a few feet below the manhole before I heard something. Voices. As gross as it was, I pressed my ear against a small hole in the cover.

"...Are all the preparations ready?" "Yes ma'am" "Good, go back to the lab and start up the machine" "Yes ma'am"

Then I heard the clacks of what I guessed was someone in heels walking away. I pulled my head away from the cover for a moment before looking up the hole. I could only see straight up into the night sky. It was pretty to say the least.

'_It sounded like two people talking, but I only heard one pair of footsteps...is the second person still there?_' I hummed softly in thought before putting one of my legs behind a rung. '_Please, please, please don't let me fall._' I thought as I put my hands on the cover and pushed a little.

It didn't budge at all.

'_What the?!' _I pushed on it more and it lifted a little. I pushed on it harder and it lifted a little more. I gave it a huge push and it lifted all the way. '_Alright!'_ I cheered silently for a few seconds. Keeping it in the air, I carefully tried to move my leg, the one behind the rung, back to in front of it.

It worked for a second before my heel got stuck and I lost my balance. "Eep!" I squeaked as I flailed for a nanosecond before falling backwards. I felt myself in midair for a moment as I noticed the world flipping upside down before I hit something.

Everything suddenly started fading and I heard a voice screaming something. They sounded scared, terrified even.

'_Maybe it's...me…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the uneventful chapter but I typed this super fast and struggled for ideas but it was for the sake of keeping my promise. Next chapter will hopefully be more eventful but that's only if I can get some more ideas. Thanks again Amatheyst for reviewing! My only loyal reviewer! Also, I've decided to do the sibling fic...in a few months. Maybe when I finish Book of Fate or this...anyone got any ideas for a title? It's a spiritual fic but with a somewhat school AU. On a side note; I've started watching a youtube series featuring high school life. It's...wow…Anyone think a 1 year timeskip would do FT any good? Would Team Natsu look any different? It seems Hiro doesn't bother to change the characters' appearances, just look at future Lucy! She looks exactly. the same. Except for the possible loss of an arm. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my homework.<strong>

**Review please~!**


	6. Chapter 6-Introduction

**Herro. I have an announcement...I'll have to stop these frequent updates. Yep, slowing down a bit. If I don't a lot more chapters will be really short like the last few. So I'll update again on the 31st, then after that, the updates might turn to once a week. Sorry, but I'm not experienced enough to handle this schedule yet. Also I have exams this week so I'll be brain dead by the time I get to the computer... BUT, this isn't final so we'll just have to wait and see if I can get any better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Everything was black. I couldn't see anything nor feel much, everything was numb except for a dull throbbing on the back of my head. I groaned and my hearing seemed to come back bit by bit. I started to hear distant voices .<p>

"Do you think she's waking up?"

"Well at least we know she's alive"

"Where'd you find her again? In the sewer?"

"A sewer? How'd she get down there?!"

"SHH! She tryin' to sleep idiot!"

"I can..hear you," I slurred. I'm not sure if I said it aloud.

"I told you!" I heard a faint grumble before silence took over. I slowly pried my eyes open only to be blinded by the sun's rays, and I shut my eyelids. After a moment I opened them again, but squinting this time.

* * *

><p>I was still temporarily blinded by the sun, but it didn't burn as much this time. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around and noticed people staring down at me. It was a group in fact; a busty blondie, an equally endowed redhead with armor, a boy with pink hair, an old man with a mustache, a small girl with blue hair, a blue hat with wings, a white cat with wings,another busty woman but she had white hair, and…..<p>

"You!" I cried, sitting up immediately. The raven haired boy jumped slightly as everyone stared at me with clearly puzzled looks. I lunged forward and grabbed the sleeved of the white jacket he was wearing. "You! I was looking for you!" I said, almost excitedly. _That was easy. _

"Eh?" was all he said. The scarlet haired girl took a threatening step forward, but I barely noticed. "Whew, you being here saved me so much trouble…" I muttered in relief. "What do you mean?" the blondie asked. I glanced at her then let go of his shoulders.

"Uhm, er…" I managed to say, sinking back into the bed I'd been laying on seconds before. "Yeah, why're you after Gray?" the scarlet haired one said. I blinked. "Gray? Who's that? This is Senryu,"

They all looked at each other before looking back at me. The white haired woman shook her head. "Anyway, do you remember what happened to you?" she asked. Of course I knew what happened but there's no way I'd tell her that, so I just stared at her.

"These brats found you dangling from a ladder in the sewer, you should be grateful that they found you" the old man said. I just gave him a look. "Who are you anyway?" the pink haired one asked.

I huffed and closed my eyes. "...The name's Maria, from somewhere you don't know" I said, opening one eye. Blondie walked toward me and extended her hand, "I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully. I leaned away from her hand, weirded out by her friendly demeanor. _What's with this girl? Her aura is so weird…_

She gave an awkward laugh and retracted her hand. I was suddenly struck by the thought of what I might look like. I snatched Blondie's blue hair tie that kept up her little ponytail, and quickly put my hair into a ponytail.

All in under 30 seconds. The everyone but the scarlet hair, the old man, and the white haired woman gaped at me. "What? I needed to fix my hair" I said, baffled at their odd behavior. "Even if you want to fix your hair, you should ask for things you want" the white haired one said calmly.

"Why? It's easier to just take what you want than asking. Besides, there's no guarantee that she would've said yes anyway" I said with a scoff, flipping my hair fabulously. They just stared at me in silence before the white haired one walked up to me and got all up in my face. "You've lived a hard life haven't you?" she said sympathetically.

I just stared at her blankly until she spoke again, "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," she said sweetly. And this is Erza, Natsu,Wendy, Carla, Happy,Master and _Gray" _she said, emphasizing the last name. Each person gave a nod or wave as greeting.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up without responding. "You're currently in the Fairy Tail guild infirmary, you can stay as long as you like" Mira continued. "Thanks for the hospitality, but I'm not staying long" I said, looking straight at _Gray. _

I walked up to him and grabbed his collar, "You're coming home with me" I ordered. He just stared at me before forcefully pulling my hand from his shirt. "What's with you?! Why are so focused on _me _of all people?" he questioned, clearly irritated. "Because you're my goal" I said bluntly. "What?" everyone said in sync.

I ignored their shock and turned to Mira, " This is a guild right? Introduce me to everyone here" I ordered. She blinked before nodding and leading me out the door to a balcony of sorts. Looking down, I saw dozens of people milling around, talking or drinking or even fighting. _Whoa...these people are crazy…_

"Everyone! Could you quiet down for a moment?" Mira called. Only a few people turned to her. Erza walked out next to her and yelled "Everyone shut up! Mira has something to say!". This time, everyone went silent almost instantly and a few were even looking at her in fear.

"Thanks Erza," Mira said. Erza just nodded and gave me a small push forward. "Everyone, this is Maria! She'll be staying here for a while so make her feel welcome okay?" she announced. Everyone below looked up at me with interest, but I just crossed my arms.

"Don't get too excited! I'm not staying for long, just until I complete my mission!" I boomed loudly. "If you have something to say or any questions, just get it over with now instead of swarming around me like insects later" I said, still yelling.

"How old are you?" A voice from among the crowd asked. "Nineteen, next question!"

"What's your mission?" "To capture someone, next question!"

"Do you have any magic?" "Yes, next question!"

"Where are you from?" "Somewhere you don't know, next question!"

"What's your size?" "Size…?" I looked down at my chest before feeling it for a moment. "Hmm...I'd say about F cup, next question!"

There was utter silence afterwards. "Uhm, Maria, you shouldn't be sharing that kind of information so openly..." Mira whispered, sweat dropping. "Why not? There's no reason to be modest about my chest, it's sexy" I said, staring at her in confusion.

Everyone suddenly burst into laughter. "What? What's so funny?" I asked, staring down at them with a raised eyebrow. Erza was suddenly behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to Fairy Tail" she said.

I just shook my head.

_These people are so weird._

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Maria meets FT! Also, if you havent figured it out yet, Maria's mission is to capture Gray. With this, we get a little of Maria's personality too; blunt, not modest in the slightest, and kinda oblivious to social thingsrules. I did an extra long chapter this time to 1) make up for the previous short chapters and 2) get all of this introductory over in one go so next time I can type about Maria's time with the guild. I was planning on having another OC of mine show up but I couldn't think of a way to include them without it being random. ALSO, team natsu did rescue Maria but why were they on a different continent? I have no clue. For a special job maybe…? I'll let you guys decide what happened. I'm so excited yet nervous for chapter 417 but we might not get it this week because Mashima released a 416.5 chapter the other day (it hasnt been translated yet). I hope we get it anyway, I'll settle for Saturday if he HAS to delay it. And it's called Solitary Journey, people think it's about Natsu's journey but some people said it was going to be about Gildarts for some reason (I think they just miss him too much). Thanks again ****Amatheyst for reviewing! I didn't know you read the Attor series too! It's awesome isn't it!? ALSO, (I say this way too much) some of you may be wondering what Maria looks like as I haven't described her much, so I'll just tell you now. She has light green eyes, straight brown hair that goes to her chest when in a ponytail, and as she said herself, about an F cup chest (more like in between D and F).**

**On a side note, my dad's birthday is today so I'll submit this chapter WAAAY early in the day so I can spend time with him ^^. AND I found these two guys online who each made awesome dark themed poems I guess...? I'm not sure what they are but I know for sure I'll make a horror fic about them some day! So now I have a romance AU story, a spiritual AU story, and two horror stories on my waiting list...Well, it's a lot of work but they'll be awesome when I do 'em! BTW, I'm considering making a few of these new stories on my second account...what do you think?**

**Review plz~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~! First ,I got new followers and reviewers the other day, whosdatguy! (I love his name)and ****GrayBlueEyedBelle****! You guys don't know what your reviews do to me. Everytime I read a new one, I just feel like I'm fangirling so hard! Second, there was a snowstorm and the snow height was redonkulous. Third, I strongly recommend watching Beyond the Boundary, PMMM, and AKB0048. Fourth, one does not simply not read Pandora Hearts. Fifth, exams are over and I did well in all of my classes except Arabic. Totally bombed i but only got a B in the class so SAFE!Sixth, you may notice that this is early So I'll explain. I've been motivated by the new reviews to try harder to update more often. So now I'll update within a span of 3-8 days! I'm only doing this because I'm honestly not sure I can keep up with any kind of update schedule, so I'll keep it random now. Seventh, I'm going to start working on the first part of the Juvia angst story. But first, I need to know: Would any of you like to see previews of my other greenlit (i guess) stories? **

**On to the chapter now~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Mashima's**

* * *

><p>"How do you like it here?"<p>

I turned to the barmaid at the sudden question,"I have only been here for less than a day, that is not enough time to form an opinion of a place."

Mirajane sighed at the my overly formal reply. At that moment, Lucy decided to walk over and sit down next to me. "So you're on a mission to capture Gray right? Why do you need him of all people?" She asked.

"That is classified information." I said coldly. Lucy huffed then started to pout, "Telling me isn't going to kill you" She mumbled. I stared at her for a moment before standing up and starting to walk toward a table where I could be hopefully left alone. I spotted one in the corner and turned toward it when something rammed into me from the side, nearly knocking me over.

When I regained my balance, I found what, or _who _had hit me. The pink haired boy, Natsu, was lying on the floor next to me. I was about to reach down and grab him when he suddenly sprang up, yelling about some Laxus person.

He started to run back to where he came from but I wouldn't let that happen. He was going to _pay_. With that in mind, I grabbed his scarf and yanked him back so that he was standing next to me. He whirled around to face me with fire in his eyes, fire that died as soon as he saw me. _He must've been expecting some rival of his._

"Apologize." I ordered, narrowing my eyes dangerously at him. He just stared at me in confusion and was about to say something when Lucy stomped over and smacked him upside the head. "What's wrong with you?! Knocking into her and not even apologizing!" She snapped. He winced before grumbling an apology.

After scaring him off, Lucy smiled at me and gave a thumbs up. I blinked then continued walking over to the table I was aiming for. As soon as I reached it, I practically collapsed into the chair next to it. _Maybe I should get some rest… _I thought as I put my head down.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, you're back.<em>

**Yes.**

_Did you enjoy yourself, being on the outside?_

**...People here are odd.**

_Yes, but you must blend in,gain their trust._

**Then kill them when the job is done right?**

_Exactly, I've taught you well. You do remember your job don't you?_

**Yes. Capture Senryu and bring him to you.**

_You have your athame? _

**Yes, it is my only weapon at the moment.**

_Only one weapon? _

**I'm sure my magical abilities are sharp enough now.**

_I'm counting on you Maria._

**I won't let you down Mistress.**

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open as I woke up with a jolt. Unfortunately, this jolt was strong enough to make my chair tilt back. Panicking for a few seconds, I windmilled my arms wildly to try and regain balance. Unknown to her, quite a few guild members were watching and snickering at her antics.<p>

The windmilling went on for nearly half a minute before I slammed her feet on the ground. I gripped the table sides tightly while panting. _I could've sworn I saw my life flashing before my eyes!_

After recovering, I glanced around the room, noticing their stares. "W-What're you looking at?!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

Everyone just laughed and resumed their normal activities. _Whew, almost lost my composure...almost…_

I sighed then reached for my bag. I pulled out my journal, opened it to an empty page, and dug out a pen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today was my first day on the outside in years and I was taken to the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone here is odd, but I mustn't let that bother me. Here they call him Gray, although I do not know why. I wonder...does he possess the power of the seishin yet? I don't think so, he shows no symptoms of it yet. I hope Number 14 doesn't find me here. She'd ruin everything. I'd fail my mission.<strong>_

_**To capture Senryu**_

_-And protect him from __**her.**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG, CHAPTER 418 WAS...good. We got to see Lucy and Natsu after the timeskip so the last page of chapter 417 lied. We only saw what happened to Lucy, not EVERYONE like it said. Oh well, Lucy got longer hair which looks WAY more mature than pigtails and fits her age a little too. But Natsu got longer hair too and it looks CRAZY, I CAN'T ADJUST! HE NEEDS A .And his black cloak resembled Zeref's. AND HE LITERALLY STARTED MELTING THE STADIUM, WHA?! TOO OP, WAY TOO OP! SLOW DOWN! I can't wait to see what everyone else looks like. I hope Lisanna grew her hair to almost shoulder length, it fits her personality ^^. I hope Gray DOES NOT have a ponytail, I'd rage so hard if it happened. I hope puberty hits Wendy like a bus, I hope either Erza or Mira have ponytails, and we all know the Fairy Tail guild isn't really over. Also,the other guilds didn't participate in the GMG because 'if Fairy Tail isn't there, there's no point'. Rant,over. <strong>

**BTW does anyone want anything to happen to Maria while she's in the guild? Like you want her to meet someone specifically? If not, I'm gonna start the fast pacing. Along with the fast pacing, comes another OC~!**

**Review plz~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Mashima's**

* * *

><p>"Ito, number 43, please report to Madam's quarters. Number 43, Ito, report to Madam's quarters at once."<p>

Said girl looked up from her collection of stuffed animals she'd been toying with. "Ito, don't keep the mistress waiting," Her mother advised. "Yes mother" Ito said, standing then walking to the door. "Don't get lost on the way this time" Her mother said. "Yes mother" Ito repeated, shutting the door.

Ito walked down the eerily silent and empty halls, following the map in her head. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, fast ones. She was turning a corner when something slammed into her, knocking her onto her back.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Sorry!" an unfamiliar voice squeaked in alarm. Ito sat up and rubbed the back of her head, "It's my fault, I should've looked first" she said. She looked up at the owner of the unfamiliar voice and almost gasped.

It was a girl about her age. She had long black hair with some streaks of red which was partially covered by a captain's hat with a white bow that shielded her eyes from view. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a white tank top on top, a black skirt that reached a little higher than her knees, and white shoes with small heels.

"Who are you?" Ito asked, snapping out of her stupor.

"Me? I'm Noroi. It's nice to meet you Ito-san."

* * *

><p>"Maria-san? Are you alright?"<p>

I snapped out the trance I'd fallen in from staring blankly at my journal. Looking up, I stared into the concerned eyes of Wendy. "Yes, I'm fine" I assured, hoping she'd go away. "You look pale," She said.

"That's my skin color, and I said I'm fine" I dismissed. She seemed to get the message this time because she nodded hesitantly and walked off. I picked up my journal and was about to put it back in my bag when I was bothered _again. _

"Heh? So you use a diary?" Lucy asked curiously, looking over my shoulder. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I answered, "Yes, what about it?". Lucy smiled and said "Oh nothing. It's just that you don't seem like the kind of person to use that sort of stuff."

Suddenly, I felt like I was forgetting something. I knitted my eyebrows together, completely blocking out Lucy and her words. _What was it? It was something...I do all the time…_

"That's it!" I exclaimed, startling Lucy and getting a few stares from others. "I can't believe I forgot about this," I finished, placing my journal back on the table and opening it to a blank page. "Forgot about what?" Lucy asked, but I ignored her and stayed focused on my task.

"Buki shōkan: Athame" I chanted, causing a magenta colored light to emit from my left hand. A second or two later, the light faded to reveal an athame knife resting on my palm. I grabbed it and cut my thumb, making a few drops of blood drip onto the blank pages.

"_**De cruore beatis cognitio existendi reveletur. Hoc rubrum atramentum libro scribere debuisse" **_I chanted.

The blood on the pages glowed scarlet and began moving on its own, forming letters and symbols. I sensed everyone around me staring and heard a few gasps. After many seconds, the blood stopped moving and the glow faded.

"W-What was that?" Lucy whispered in awe and shock. I was too distracted to answer. I was reading today's report to see if everything was accurate. It should have recorded all of today's events.

It did.

* * *

><p><em>Creeeeak<em>

"Madam? You called for me?"

Ito stood in the doorway of Madam's quarters, glancing around nervously. "Is she even in here? It's so dark…" Noroi inquired. "She wouldn't call for me if she wasn't here," Ito answered.

_Clank _

Both girl jumped at the sound. "What was tha-AGH!" Noroi was sent flying back into the wall by some invisible force. "N-Noroi-san?!" Ito stuttered, frozen in fear. The other girl didn't respond and stayed slouched against the wall.

"Ah, Ito, I was expecting you," A voice said. Ito looked around frantically while taking tiny steps back towards the door. A few lights came on but not enough to brighten the entire room. There was a part of the room still shrouded in darkness, almost like an abyss.

"W-Who's there?!" Ito cried fearfully, glancing back to the door only to see that it had shut. Something moved in the darkness before a figure stepped into the light. "Madam…?" Ito almost whispered, feeling a small amount of relief seeing her queen.

"Ito-chan, do you know why I called you here?" Madam asked, standing stiff as a statue. "T-To do a job?" Ito asked, hoping she was right. "That's exactly correct. Do you know what kind of job?" Madam asked, now taking a step forward.

Ito took a step back, "Tinkering? Assisting?". Madam chuckled and suddenly she was gone. Ito only had time to blink before a hand slammed into her throat and pinned her against the wall.

"Ma..gh..hhh" She choked, thrashing in vain. Madam had her fingers wrapped around Ito's neck while wearing a unnaturally wide smile. "You're going to do a special job. A very special job you should be honored to do. And of course your little friend is going to be joining you."

Ito's struggling started getting weaker as black dots started clouding her vision.

"I thank you for your cooperation…"

Madam looked her dead in the eyes.

"..._my little experiment_."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Long chapter and faster pacing!This is because of the motivation I got from the explosion of reviews lately. While typing this, I planned out the plot. I managed to list everything I wanted to happen in order and I must say...I have a plot twist that's mind destroying. I might put my other story on some sort of hiatus since I have everything planned out for this and not that. And the fact that I want to start incorporating things from this into the main story.<strong>

**The plot twist might be a bit of a shocker, and lets just say I hope you don't hate me for ki-I mean, injuring a character. Just injuring. Yep. Also, we'll see kid Astrid again eventually. I decided to have her play a side role in this. **

**Sorry for the spoils in the author's notes but I need to rant somewhere XD. Also, the reason I haven't described or had many interactions with FT's original characters is because I want to see what they're like after the timeskip. If I write them in but after the timeskip they're completely different, I'll just go crazy and stop making this due to lack of inspiration. **

**Review pls~! (Although to overload of reviews lately gave me a heart attack, you guys are just so amazing! thank you,thank you,thank you, thank you!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first time making a special like this, and I'm not the best when it comes to writing romance. But, for you I'll try my best! I saw the spoilers for chapter 420 and appearently it's about Wendy. T^T I don't hate her or anything but I really don't want to see her right now. I would rather see Gray and Juvia...my otp…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot**

* * *

><p>"So Maria,"<p>

I sighed at the mention of my name. I was sure I'd scared them off with my magic earlier, they all backed off a little. But then they started questioning me. Of course, I didn't answer any of them.

"Do you like anyone?" Happy asked, flying above my head. He, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy came over and sat at my table a few minutes ago. Natsu was currently chowing down, food flying in every direction. Lucy was reading a rather thick book, and Erza was watching me while eating a piece of strawberry cake.

"I haven't been around long enough to know everyone's name, let alone develop feelings for anyone" I scoffed. Lucy looked up from her book briefly and said "The way you act seems pretty arrogant you know."

"I couldn't care less what you freaks think of me" I said and meant it. "You shouldn't be saying things like that," Erza warned. "We're showing you a lot of hospitality." I just rolled my eyes and started cleaning my athame. It still had a little blood on it from the little ritual earlier.

"So...do you like anyone? Even a little?" Lucy asked hesitantly.I clenched my fist in irritation _I'll just come up with something to shut her up._ "I don't dislike you or the barmaid, simply because of your hair tie and her food." _Geez, these people are so nosy! _

Lucy looked like she was about to start pouting, but instead just lifted her book closer to her face. The guild was calm at the moment, the lull in between brawls. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Erza spoke up, having finished her cake. "It's getting kind of late, we should head home soon."

_Finally! _"Right we should get going but…" Lucy said as she turned to me. "You don't have anywhere to stay do you?". I froze as I realized this.I coughed then said "No, I don't have any money to rent a place either."

"You can stay at my place!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully. "...It's not a bad idea…" I agreed reluctantly. "I'll spend the night too," Erza said. "To make sure you don't do anything funny." I was about to retort when the guild doors flew open, making almost everyone inside flinch or jump.

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood in the doorway in silence. They were wearing a black cloak with a hood shadowing their face and body.<em>It's..him?!<em> No one showed any signs of recognition but I knew that attire anywhere. I shot up from my seat and sprinted toward the person.

I heard everyone's cries of alarm ,but ignored them. As I reached the hooded person, I tackled them in a hug. "Archi-senpai!" I squealed excitedly. The impact of my hug was enough to knock back his hood and reveal him face. He laughed a little and patted my head. _I can't believe he found me~!_

"Yo Maria, it's been a while" he said with a small grin. "Where'd you go? Everyone was so worried!" I fumed, not letting go of him. "By everyone, you mean you. Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles" He teased as he took the hair tie out of my hair, letting it fall free. I froze, took a step back, then scowled at him. He laughed again and said, "You're the same as ever."

Lucy and Erza walked up to us. "Who is this?" Erza asked. "You two seem quite close~" Lucy mused, waggling her eyebrows at me suggestively. I just stayed focused on Senpai though. "So why're you here?" I asked, having regained my composure.

"For Ito-chan," he said. I looked at him in confusion, "Ito's not with me." Now he looked at me in confusion, "What? Mistress told me she followed you…" he said. This just confused me further. Why would Mistress say that? She knows Ito is far too clumsy to follow me stealthily. Archi just scratched the back of his head as Lucy and Erza looked on with interest and curiosity.

"Why would Mistress lie?" he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>So I failed horribly. I started with the intention of making a romance thing but ran out of time so I had to add plot instead. Sorry, but this is all I have at the moment. Anyway, this chapter was rushed with only 1 minute to spare till midnight so...yeah! Don't judge.<strong>

**Review pls~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Herro my lovelies. As I type this, I'm trying not to suffocate because I started coughing rather violently. Thankfully, typing doesn't require talking unless it's to myself. Thank you Amethystfairy1 and GrayEyedBlueBelle for the reviews. And sorry, but I can't have a lot of fighting right now, I need to be able to evaluate Gray's power correctly (perfectionist issues) before I can have him fight anyone. But (I've said that a lot), I might have Maria fight Natsu in the near future. Also, I forgot to say this but my cat is probably dead. Unbelievably, I don't feel much from that news. I just accepted , I feel like the name is out of place and kinda misleading for this story. Got any ideas for a new one? 'The Mission'? 'My Mission'? Now, onto the chapter~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and OCs**

**WARNING: Torture and violence.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day 2 of infiltration,<em>**

**_Yesterday, Archi-senpai came. He said he was looking for Ito and not for me. I would be jealous, but Ito is missing. She was always somewhat of an airhead, but she always made it back home. I'm worried. It appears that Mistress lied. I refuse to believe it. Mistress would never lie to us. I'll follow her to the grave._**

A hand landed on my shoulder making me jump. "Maria, you still use those kinds of things?"

I turned to see Archi standing behind me with a mildly amused expression. In response to his remark, I crossed my arms defensively. "So what? Is there a problem with it?"_ He may be my Senpai, but he's not my boss._

"Nah, I was just thinking that you're a bit too old for that kind of stuff now" He said nonchalantly. "You're never too old to document stuff" I retorted. Archi grinned then dismissed himself to go get a beer.

After he left, I couldn't help the small smile that my lips curled into._ It's...good to be around him again. But…_ I looked down at my journal entry, the smile fading from my features.

_Ito…_

* * *

><p><em>"AAAAAAAAHHHHH"<em>

Her screams of agony bounced off the bunker's walls. Ito was currently chained down to a metal table, her screams caused by the woman who was wielding a picana. "...Are you ready to tell now?" the woman asked leisurely. "Hah...hah... I t-told you, I'm n-not hiding a-anything" Ito whimpered.

The woman merely raised a brow then shoved a photograph in Ito's face. "You're telling me...you don't know the location of this girl?" The woman questioned. Ito looked at the photograph of Maria and weakly shook her head. The woman then tucked the photo back into her breast pocket and turned to doorway where Mistress was standing.

"What do you think Miss?" The woman asked. Mistress merely smiled and walked up to the woman. "...Let me have a go" She murmured. The woman blinked a few times before grinning and placing the picana in Mistress' hands with delight. "Go ahead."

"M-Madam," Ito whispered, trying to reach out to her even with restraints. Mistress smiled down at her gently as the picana in her hands inched closer to the girl's abdomen. "H-He-AAAAAOUGH" Ito screamed as Mistress shoved the picana onto her exposed skin. Mistress' smiled widened as a more sadistic aura started emitted from her.

"W-Why?" Ito whispered as tears started forming in her eyes. "Ito-chan, I've already told you" Mistress said. "You're going to do a special job. A very special job you should be honored to do. And of course your little friend is going to be joining you."

Ito's eyes widened, suddenly remembering that she wasn't the only one going through this pain. "Wh-where-"

"She's in a different containment area, enduring an experiment. Same as you" The woman said, walking up next to Mistress. "W-Who are you anyway? Why me? What's so special about me?" Ito questioned, an unfamiliar emotion bubbling up inside her.

The woman tapped her chin in thought for a moment before saying, "My name is Isha, but you will call me Doctor." Mistress nodded in approval before speaking again. "You were selected among dozens of children because of your ability."

Ito's eyes widened once again, and fear made her heart skip a beat. _How could she have known about that-_ "How could I have known about that?" Mistress said, voicing her thoughts. "Oh Ito-chan, don't you know? Mistress knows and sees all."

Mistress started backing away from the table and towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to that other brat." Ito's hands balled into fists and her eyes narrowed into slits. Mistress looked at her and giggled, "What's that dirty glare for hmm? You should be honored to be chosen for such a thing. From your suffering, we'll get the power we need."

Doctor looked down at her, clearly eager to get back to her torture but Ito ignored her. She ignored everything, even the pain in her side from the earlier assault. For she had realized what that unfamiliar feeling was. And she accepted it with open arms.

Her anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay development! It took me a while to figure out what I should do with Ito since she'd been captured. Torture is always an option! Now that she's all fired up, we might get a little rebellion. Maybe...Anyway, if you don't know what a picana is, it's a wand or prod that delivers a high voltage but low current electric shock to a torture victim. I had to look it up. THANKS WIKIPEDIA~!<strong>

**AAAnd, chapter 421 was kinda good. Finally, Wendy shows some independence. I completely agree with Carla, Natsu and Lucy shouldn't try and force her to go just because they want her back, she can act on her own y'know. Apparently Sherry is getting married..well good for her I guess, and Mashima don't even try to pull the pity friend card, everyone saw how well they got along at the GMG so it's pointless. Oh no! Lamia Scale is under attack! Good thing Chelia totally stole Natsu's thunder for all those nalu fans out there saying the panel where Lucy and Natsu were standing next to each other was a nalu moment, fack off. Stop being so desperate and try acting mature for once.**

**Ahem, now that that rant is done, on to the announcement! In the Book of Fate story, I'll be letting the characters use weapons. However, I can't decide which weapon should go to who. I've already decided Astrid's weapon, so that option unfortunately isn't available. BUT I do have a selection of weapons and people for you to match up if you wish. The weapons: Athame, sword, guns, staff, or any other weapon you can think of. The people: Minho, Gray, Ayano. I'm really torn so please vote!**

**On a side note, I started watching and reading Assassination Classroom. It's really entertaining. That's all for this chapter, bai~**


End file.
